


Immortality in song

by thursdayknight



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Not My Fault, Sad, Shipwrecks, other sad fics are to blame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayknight/pseuds/thursdayknight
Summary: From now on, Jaskier will always and forever hate the sea.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Immortality in song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adoctoraday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sea is Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708477) by [justanotherrollingstony (adoctoraday)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoctoraday/pseuds/justanotherrollingstony). 



> So I read this little Steve/Tony shipwreck fic and suddenly was INSPIRED. And being me, of course I made it sad. Because I'm just a sad boy, can't do nothing about it.

Jaskier breathes in, breathes out, closes his eyes, and breathes in again.

It's hopeless.

It's all unfathomably, undeniably hopeless. 

They've fought countless battles side by side and Jaskier opens his eyes to try and avoid seeing them, but it does no good. 

All he sees is Geralt. His hair covered in dirt and in muck, his hands wrapped around the hilt of his blade, his eyes narrowed, intense and so very, very bright. 

It was the same every time. Every battle. Geralt always ran headfirst into everything, because no matter what he said, he was always involved, he could never _not_ be involved. And he was never afraid. Not ever.

Jaskier, though. Jaskier always hid behind his words, never let anybody see, never let anybody know, not even Geralt, that behind all his carefully crafted words, all his jokes and all his barbs, all his songs, his heart was in his throat. His heart was always in his throat. 

He was always worried about Geralt. Always. 

But only ever in battle.

Never anywhere else. 

Never did he think—

Never would he ever have _dreamed—_

His breath catches somewhere just behind his ribs like his lungs have sprung a leak. 

Like the boat had sprung a leak. 

It's almost funny. Almost. All those battles and ultimately, what catches Geralt is the sea. 

And not even a sea _monster,_ just...

The sea. 

And not even a storm, either, just...

Just the sea and a boat with a leak in the hull and Geralt, for all of his complaints of wanting no one, of needing no one, of wishing to be responsible for and to no one... and in the end he…

In the end, he...

Well.

Jaskier kicks out at the sand with one waterlogged, leather boot clad foot and yelps uselessly. But then, then just as he's about to sink to his knees and do nothing but cry for the next thousand years, then Ciri is peeking out from behind the trees and calling his name, telling him he better hurry over to the campfire and see, they've got some food laid out and he should go grab some before all the good stuff's gone. 

So with a heavy sigh and an even heavier heart, Jaskier takes one last look out towards that murderous, contemptuous sea and gives himself one last moment to mourn a man that never really belonged either with or to him and then heads towards the forest and the fire and the people standing around it. 

The people that are only there because of the strength and the compassion and the _stupidity_ of one brave, foolish Witcher that... oh, who is he kidding? 

Jaskier will never stop mourning and he will never, ever forget. He will never move on and he will never get over it. He will write songs that will go down in history as the sweetest, the saddest, and the softest love songs of all time. He will write songs that will immortalize the man, the legend, the utter moron, that he loved.

He will not stop mourning and he will not forget. So neither will anyone else. He will make sure of it. 


End file.
